Rules and Regulations
Due to a recent trolling incident involving "A Wikia Contributer" who was posting inaccurate information, I figured I'd write out a couple of rules and regulation for Secrets, PA, or ciwaw to edit if they want to add/edit rules. This basically boils down to not being an ass and not trolling. As long as you follow those two guidelines, you will be fine. Submission and Editing rules. Submitter rules: #Do not submit blatantly false information. #Please note that you may submit entities and pages about entities/items not related to the Case Files, but Secrets will review the submission when he is next online and decide whether it stays or not. #If your post gets edited and you don't like it, message/comment on there and ask why it was edited and you may ask to revert the changes. Do not simply change it back. Editing rules: #Do not remove any person's submission unless they are clearly trolling, e.g. '-Penis Swallowers' a troll edit made by "A Wikia Contributer" whose IP address is serving a one-year ban. #If you feel a post is wrong grammatically, feel free to update grammar/polish the post, but include in the "Edit Summary" what type of change it was. #All information posted and edited here is to be taken seriously and considered true. General Rules Final say in all arguments is Secrets, as he is the leader, the one chosen to post the case files, and the reason why we're all here. Questions and speculation cannot be directed at supporting evidence for a particular object or entity, as showing evidence may draw attention from the wrong people. If you do not like someone on the wiki, please do not attempt to deliberately antagonize them. We are all on the same side here. Be respectful. It's said in the header of this page, but we can't stress it enough. Again, we're all on the same team here, and the last thing we need is an argument between two contributors that leads to somebody's hard work being needlessly deleted. An Additional Note From Secrets to Address an Issue I can understand that people are afraid that I'll "lose control" of the wiki or that this will become a wiki more dedicated to topics not in the Case Files. My future plan is to really categorize the pages and submission posts so that there will be an entire page with links to things that are strictly Case File entities, personel, and terms. I will also be making links on the front page to Case File categories. I do not do this to promote what is in the Case Files over the other possibly-true info here; I do it so that anyone who is coming here strictly for Case File information can find it right away and not have to bother with sifting through this wiki while I'm still in the process of categorizing it. Another thing to note is that I'll be leaving a message to Tattle, since he was the one who pushed for a wiki, asking him to review content here if he ever has the time as a way of figuring out if any of the additional stuff is true or not.